the disappearance and return of the marauders map
by magic sparkler
Summary: how the marauders map ended up in fliches office... and how it was rediscovered....my first fic so be gentle lol.including the characters of james, sirius and remus i do not include peter for obv reasons COMPLETE ONESHOT


_1976_

There was an audible creak as the door slowly opened, and three tall seventeen year old young men appeared out of thin air. The tallest of the three, swept his floppy dark hair out of cool grey eyes and span around in a circle, not taking much in.

"Ah Flich's office" he said breathing in the warm air. "How many times have we had the great pleasure of being in the middle of these four walls?" he questioned grinning, and addressing the messy haired boy who was stuffing the cloak into his pocket.

"I stopped counting half way through first year" he grinned back. The other boy, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, seemed preoccupied and remained by the door to the office looking at his watch.

"Come on its past midnight" he hissed.

"Remus, calm down".

"Calm down! James you are head boy! Your suppose to show reasonability" he exclaimed; although the corners of his mouth were turned upwards, knowing the day that James Potter didn't lead them into mischief would be a day to mark down in history.

"Only for another seventeen hours" James whispered. Blinking slightly, the playfulness gone from his voice.

"I still think Dumbledore was taking coke instead of sherbet when he made that decision" Interrupted Sirius, as usual trying to lighten the mood; not willing to think about the day ahead.

James grinned. "Besides we can use my leadership skills as an advantage" he smirked. "We simply say I thought that maybe it being the last night, I thought that maybe someone would be up to something, and I enlisted the help of the two of you because Lily is ill".

"She'd love that" Sirius said grinning, thinking of how badly his best friend was completely whipped.

"All the yelling just leads to making up…. Angrier the better" he replied still grinning.

Remus rolled his eyes. "We should have waited for Wormtail" he pointed out.

"We waited an extra hour" pointed out Sirius.

"Besides I don't think I have had a proper conversation with him all year" cut in James.

"He probably feels left out" said Remus shrugging his shoulders. "You're with Lily, Im with Mand… Sirius is…. Well Sirius is with whoever is left…."

"See this is your one flaw Moony" said Sirius sighing. "You try and see the good in everyone, and in every situation. Peter has basically deffed us off all year… God knows what he has been doing. You should be most pist off with him then anyone; he has missed every full moon this year".

"K lets forget it – it's up to him if he wants to be with us or not. Personally I feel as if I don't care… Id rather it be just us three" said James quietly.

There was a silent agreement at these words. Remus would have rather eaten a bowl of Snape's hair, rather than admit that he always believed peter to be outside the group.

Sirius pulled the parchment out of his robes and unfolded it in the silent office, as James and Remus took in closer steps.

"Let's do it together" Remus whispered.

All three of them pulled out their wands ands taped it together.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" they whispered together. They watched it quietly and contently…. One of their best accomplishments to date. They watched the ink run and join up forming a map of the school. They watched the moving dots for a few minutes; no one wanting to make he move.

"Ok let's do the spell" said James at last.

"Why don't we keep it" Sirius burst out longingly.

"Wish we could mate" said James sadly. "But we agreed remember".

"Yeah I know how you feel" joined in Remus. "Who would we decide gets it though."

"Yep and who would continue our noble work" said James forcing a grin back onto his face.

"Faladiseum" said Remus, before he totally lost his nerve. A red glow issued from the map. They starred at it for a moment longer.

"Come on then… let's get it over with" sighed Sirius.

"Mischief managed" whispered James taping the map, and quickly turning away as Sirius folded it for the last time and looked around the room.

"So where shall we leave it" asked Remus eyeing his two best friends. They usually had good ideas for this type of thing. Sirius wandered over to the sets of drawers where confiscated items were kept. The top one read:

"**Forbidden and highly dangerous"**

Sirius grinned. "Well any future Maunders have to have their daring tested" he said pointing at the drawer. James crossed the room and opened the drawer as Sirius put it inside. They closed it quickly, as though trying to get it over with quicker. The three stood in silence, keeping eye contact with each other, knowing exactly what each other was feeling.

"It really feels like the end" Remus managed to choked out.

"Well it will never be the end of the Maunders" said James stubbornly, the familiar determined look in his hazel eyes.

"You know you two are my brothers… leaving school is not going to change that" Sirius said quietly. All three approached each other in the centre of the room and embraced. Not caring about anything else.

"Can you believe we graduate in…..? Sixteen hours" said Remus.

"Can you believe Sirius will finally have to grow up" joked James. Sirius smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ouch!"

"Come on lets make a last trip to the kitchens… pay our last respects to the elves" he said, a grin flying across his face. They all crossed the room, and paused starring into it, many memories flying though their heads… Not all good, but those experiences all helped making them what they were.

"All well we avoided those chains" joked Remus.

Chortling, the three of them closed the creaking door quietly… for the last time.

* * *

_1989 – thirteen years later_

The same creaking door was nearly blown off its hinges as it was flung open and Argus Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts limped into his office. His face red and screwed up in anger.

"IN!" he yelled.

Two young boys entered with identical red hair, mischievous twinkling blue eyes and hidden evil grins.

(A/N if you do not know who these two are then you really need to pay more attention!)

"Only been here three months and already tearing up the castle" he muttered as he limped around his desk.

"Mr Filch we have no idea what we have done" exclaimed the one in wide eyed surprise.

"Don't give me that Weasley! I have testimony from your brother that it was you who dropped those dungbombs in the entrance hall!" (A/N in case you didn't guess, yes it is Percy).

"Stupid idiot" the other muttered under his breath.

"Right well I think a letter home and a detention would teach you some manners!"

Both rolled their eyes as he sat at his desk and picked up a quill still muttering. Both boys focused on a drawer. They had been talking about this drawer ever since their first visit to his office, determined to get into it some how. The looked at each other, reading the others expression.

"Oh no" yelled George. As he pushed a dungbomb out of his pocket. A yellowing gas filled the room as Filch jumped up and ran yelling. Fred whipped open the drawer and pulled the nearest thing at hand as the three ran from the room. Filch stood wheezing as the twins tried not to laugh.

"You two" he spluttered. "Just go! Be back here tomorrow night!"

They ran down the corridor.

"So what did you get?" asked George excitedly. The stopped and Fred pulled it out of his pocket and both their faces fell in disappointment.

"Well done" said George sarcastically as they started to walk again.

"Don't blame me! I almost didn't get that!" Fred argued back. They both stopped again as he unfolded it. George was about to respond when it suddenly glowed red and ink started to run and threaded to make words.

"God afternoon, and congratulations from Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. We congratulate you on your obvious desires to break the rules! We the creators of the Maunders map, and the creators of mischief at Hogwarts offer our support, simply say I solemnly swear I am up to no good. Then to hide out little secret simply say mischief managed. Do not disappoint!"

The words faded and simply vanished. Both of them blinked at each other, both puzzled. The two pulled out their wands sinuously, and said.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good".

New ink became to run and join. They both gasped as they recognised the shape it was taking. Then their faces broke out into identical evil grins.

hehe my first fanfic! hope u all enjoyed now u know what i want! just 2 secs to write a word bad or good ta dudes!


End file.
